memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Attached (episode)
After escaping imprisonment on an alien world, Picard and Beverly find that their thoughts are connected by brain implants. Summary Teaser :"Captain's Log, Stardate 47304.2. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|''Enterprise]] has arrived at Kesprytt III in order to evaluate an unusual request on the part of the Kes for associate membership in the Federation." Dr. Crusher and Captain Picard are sharing breakfast. While Crusher tells Picard of the burgeoning romance between Nurse Alyssa Ogawa and Ensign Markson, Picard seems preoccupied. When confronted with his inattention, Picard confesses that he is, while not exactly worried, bothered by the idea of admitting half of Kesprytt III to the Federation while leaving half out. Crusher attempts to alleviate his concerns by pointing out that the Kes inhabit about three-quarters of the planet and present all the characteristics necessary for admission, even if the Prytt are xenophobic and wish to be left alone. If Australia had refused to join the United Earth Government in 2150, Crusher asks Picard, should the Earth have been left out of the Federation? Picard is arguing that the cases are hardly analogous when he is interrupted by a communication from Commander Riker, alerting him to the fact that Ambassador Mauric is awaiting them on the planet. Picard and Crusher leave for the transporter room, but not before Crusher promises a special Vulcan dish for the next morning's breakfast. Lieutenant Worf beams Picard and Crusher to Mauric's chambers, after receiving confirmation from Kes Security Relay Station 1 that they have dropped their defense shield and are ready to receive transport. Worf is about to leave the transporter room after successfully beaming down the two officers when he receives word from Security Relay Station 1 that Picard and Crusher never arrived. He is stunned. Act One Picard regains consciousness lying on a dirty stone floor in a dimly-lit room. Crusher is slumped against a wall nearby. He calls her by her name, and she wakes at his touch. Together they observe their surroundings, and find that the last thing either remembers is beginning to transport off the ''Enterprise. Picard deduces that they must be on Kesprytt, in a prison cell of some kind, although he can think of no reason for Ambassador Mauric to detain them. When he stands up to look at the barred window, Crusher notices a device of some sort protruding from the back of his neck. Upon closer examination, she finds an implant, connected directly to the brain stem; an identical implant juts from her own neck. Picard asks if it could be a coercive device, and Crusher observes dryly that she doubts it's intended for their health. The door slides open. Three guards enter, two armed with phasers and one carrying a tricorder. While they are being scanned with the tricorder, Picard demands to know what it is going on, but receives no answer. When Crusher asks why they are being held hostage, the guard with the tricorder responds that they are not hostages, but prisoners held by the authority of the Prytt Security Ministry, charged with conspiring with the enemy. She accuses the Federation of attempting to establish a military alliance with the Kes, and informs them that such an attempt will not be tolerated. When Picard tries to tell her that the Federation is not interested in destroying the Prytt, the guard will not listen, informing them that the truth will soon be known from their implants, which are being calibrated to their psi wave pattern. The guards leave. Meanwhile, on the Enterprise, Data has run a diagnostic of the targeting components of the transporter and has determined that there has been no malfunction. Worf, however, has been looking at the sensor logs and has found an unusual concentration of antigraviton particles in the emitter coil. Data realizes that this suggests a tractor beam, which might have deflected the transporter beam to another set of coordinates. He is unable to find the exact coordinates, but tells Riker that the beam originated somewhere in the Prytt Alliance. Worf wonders aloud what the Prytt Alliance could have wanted with Picard and Crusher, and Riker responds that it's going to be hard to find out – the Prytt are xenophobic, and have consistently shied away from any outside contact at all. He decides to work through the Kes, and orders Worf to contact Ambassador Mauric and schedule a meeting immediately. Picard is systematically trying the bars on the window when he senses Crusher staring at him. She protests that she is only trying to think of a way to escape. He continues to search for a structural flaw, telling Crusher that the important thing to remember in any confinement is to think positively. The door slides open, disclosing a male guard with a phaser and a covered plate. He sets the plate down just inside the door, keeping the phaser on them at all times, and leaves. Picard rushes the door as it closes, but is too late. He swears, but Crusher observes that at least they won't starve. Upon lifting the cover, however, Crusher finds not food, but her tricorder. It is not only fully functional, but has been modified to include a map with an escape route. Picard gloomily observes that this may be a carefully-laid trap, but Crusher tells him that she would rather take her chances "out there," and he agrees. The code to the door is in the tricorder, and they creep out without further discussion. Act Two Having arrived on the Enterprise, Ambassador Mauric presents his formal apologies to Riker on behalf of his government for the unfortunate incident involving the Enterprise's officers. Riker and Counselor Deanna Troi assure Mauric that the Federation does not blame the Kes for what happened, and that the Enterprise's primary concern is rescuing Picard and Crusher. Mauric offers his government's assistance, and assures them that the Kes are prepared to send a hostage rescue team into the Prytt capital city in three hours. Riker rolls his eyes, looks at Troi, and tells Mauric that they have not even attempted a diplomatic solution yet, and that he would rather not use force until they have exhausted all other options. Options, however, are something Mauric sees little of: the Kes have no formal diplomatic relationship with the Prytt, no ambassadors, and no way of communication. Troi asks about the system in place for a planetary emergency, but Mauric says they have never had need of such a system. Finally, when Worf suggests that they can determine the Prytt communication frequencies and simply establish a link, Mauric replies that he must be blunt – the Prytt are a xenophobic, fanatical people who refuse to engage in civilized discourse, and it has been nearly a century since there has been any diplomatic contact between the Kes and the Prytt. In response to Troi's suggestion that the Prytt might have changed over the century, Mauric is adamant that they've changed very little. Riker is annoyed by the Kes ambassador, and tells him that with all due respect, the Enterprise must communicate with the Prytt before he will sanction the use of force. Although Mauric assents, his placating manner is subverted by his statement that he will continue making preparations for a hostage rescue mission. Riker agrees, and brings the meeting to a close by getting up, along with Worf and Troi. Mauric has one last request, however – due to the presumed breach of the Kes communication network, he would like to establish a base of communications on the Enterprise. Riker assigns Worf to help him. Worf leads Mauric and his young assistant to standard guest quarters. Mauric sends Worf into the room first to make sure there are no traps, then waits until his assistant carefully scans the suite before pronouncing it acceptable. Worf is offended by his excessive caution, and stiffly offers his assistance as Security Chief of the Enterprise. Mauric says they will manage alone, effectively dismissing Worf. Meanwhile, Crusher and Picard escape from the Prytt base into subterranean caves, about thirty meters above a lava flow. They follow the escape map on the tricorder through a cave of erupting lava spouts, barely managing to flee the area before an enormous eruption of lava pursues them. Act Three Back on the Enterprise, Lieutenant Commander Data has scanned the entire Prytt communication network and found the primary access module to the central government. On orders from Riker, Data hails the Prime Minister's office. The official who answers is initially unaware of the origin of the communication. Riker gets no further than identifying himself and his ship before the official interrupts in fear and anger and, upon learning that the ship has no authorization from the Prytt Security Ministry, abruptly terminates the connection. Within seconds, the Enterprise is hailed by the Prytt Security Council, represented by Security Minister Lorin, who is the tricorder-bearing guard from Picard and Crusher's cell. Lorin demands the immediate cessation of all communication with her people. Riker counters by asking to discuss Picard and Crusher's confinement, but Lorin says there is nothing to discuss. As Mauric and his aide appear on the bridge, she continues by threatening aggressive action against the Enterprise unless it ceases all communication with the Prytt, and then abruptly ends the connection. Worf assures Riker that the Prytt pose no appreciable military threat to the Enterprise. Riker nonetheless orders the shields to be kept up. Mauric then tells Riker that while the Enterprise's efforts to effect a diplomatic solution have stalled, a Kes operative has freed Picard and Crusher from Prytt custody and set them on their way to the border between Kes and Prytt. Riker asks how exactly the two officers are meant to cross the fortified border, and Mauric says the information is confidential. When Riker presses the matter, Mauric intimates that the bridge is not sufficiently secure for him to explain. Neither is the ready room, Riker's next suggestion. Only the quarters assigned to Mauric and his aide are acceptable to the Kes Ambassador, who claims that they are "safer". Riker is nonplussed, but agrees. On the planet, Picard and Crusher are navigating through a maze of underground tunnels. Crusher announces that she is also thirsty, under the impression that Picard had just made the same observation. He protests that he only thought about his thirst, and did not express it in audible speech. They realize that the transceivers must have calibrated to their psi wave pattern, as threatened by Loren back in the cell, and are now transmitting their thoughts to one another. Their attempts to prove the hypothesis are unsuccessful, and they wonder if it might have been a fluke. In any case, however, the immediate concern of finding a way out demands their attention. The map sends them to a great hill of rock, indicating that a ledge about thirty meters up leads to a tunnel connected to the surface. Picard has just started to climb when he stops and turns, having felt a sudden sense of fear from Crusher. Crusher admits her fear of heights, and Picard attempts to calm her by telling her to pretend that she is on the holodeck. They begin to climb toward the ledge. Entering Mauric's quarters, promptly scanned by the aide, Riker notices the "redecorating" done by the Kes. Machines and gadgets of all kinds fill the room, humming and whirring away. Mauric characterizes them as a few pieces of equipment necessary for security, as the aide pronounces Riker "all right." Riker and Mauric huddle over a desk to discuss the situation. Demanding complete confidentiality, Mauric tells Riker that the Kes employ operatives in Prytt territory. The escape map provided to Picard and Crusher will lead them to a tavern in a village near the border, where these operatives will be waiting to help them cross. Riker is skeptical of the advisability of sending Human Starfleet officers into a Prytt village, but Mauric downplays the risk in a manner that is faintly patronizing, citing the great deal of experience the Kes have with the Prytt. He attempts to reassure the skeptical Riker by pointing out that the Kes have no reason to wish Picard and Crusher harm, as they still hope that the Enterprise will support the Kes petition to enter the Federation. Riker smiles wanly. Picard and Crusher emerge from underground into a sunny, deserted countryside. They hike down a hill amidst tall green grass as Picard observes that one of the two is hungry. Crusher admits it, and Picard pleads for her to think of something else, as he is becoming hungry himself just observing her thoughts of a large bowl of vegetable soup. Crusher remembers how her grandmother used to make it, with peas and carrots, but is interrupted by an exasperated Picard. She apologizes, but apparently indulges in the thought that he is being unreasonable. He abruptly stops and defends himself. They discuss the matter, and come to the decision that they cannot react to every thought that crosses the other's mind, and that there is a difference between thoughts and speech. Telepaths acquire new respect from the pair, as their experience demonstrates just how much clutter and flotsam the mind churns out on a continual basis. When Picard thinks a joke to see if Crusher is "still listening," she realizes that the link is growing stronger. Picard suggests putting some distance between them to see if that helps, although he sarcastically observes, "not that I'm growing tired of hearing your most intimate thoughts." As soon as they are a couple of yards apart, however, they are overcome with pain and nausea. Crusher's tricorder tells them there’s nothing physically wrong with them, but a second try yields the same result, this time with only a foot's distance. They continue their journey side by side. Background Information *This is the first of two episodes in the last season of Star Trek: The Next Generation (the other is ) to be written by Nicholas Sagan, son of the famous sci-fi author Carl Sagan (Contact) and subsequently a writer for Star Trek: Voyager. * LeVar Burton (Geordi La Forge) does not appear in this episode. * The prospect of love between Doctor Crusher and Captain Picard is further explored in the final episode . * Crusher says that the telepathic implants are connected directly to the brainstem, but Lorin says that they are connected to the cerebral cortex. Given the localization of function in the human brain, a telepathic implant in the cerebral cortex would be more intuitive. Interestingly, the superficial location of the implants would suggest connection to the brainstem, which would indeed be a prime spot for inducing nausea, as seen in the episode. This ambiguity in neuroanatomy technobabble continues a Star Trek tradition of referring to the brain as the cerebral cortex even though it is just one albeit very large area of the brain. *Crusher's fear of heights was also mentioned in . Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 80, . *As part of the TNG Season 7 DVD collection. Links and References Main Cast *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf *Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data Guest Stars *Robin Gammell as Mauric *Lenore Kasdorf as Lorin Co-Star *J.C. Stevens as a Kes aide Uncredited Co-Stars *David Keith Anderson as Ensign Armstrong *Cameron as a Prytt trooper *Tracee Lee Cocco as Lieutenant j.g. Jae *Fumiko Hamada as a command division officer *Michael Moorhead as a science division ensign *Tom Morga as a Prytt trooper *Joyce Robinson as Ensign Gates *John Tampoya as an operations division officer *Lydia Triplett as a Kes aide *Unknown performers as **Kes aide **Kes aide Uncredited Stunt double *John Nowak as a stunt double for Patrick Stewart References 47; antigraviton; Australia; Balfour Lake; brain stem; Crusher, Jack; Earth; European Hegemony; graviton; graviton beam; holo-programs; Horath; Human history; Kesprytt; Kesprytt III; Kolrod Island; Lorin; medical tricorder; Mintakan tapestry; Ohn-Kor; penny; prime minister; Prytt; Prytt Security Ministry; transporter; tricorder; United Earth; vegetable soup |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Kontakte es:Attached nl:Attached